mosthauntedfandomcom-20200213-history
Avebury Stones
The Avebury Stones are a pattern of old stones in Avebury, England. The Avebury ring is the oldest stone ring that is known to be in existence anywhere in the world and is even older than Stonehenge. The large circle contains a grass bank that measures about 427m in diameter and reaches as high as six meters. Within the grass area is an inner ditch that can be entered via four entrances at each of the points on a cardinal compass. After passing through the ditch visitors come upon a large circle of sarsen stones that wrap around about 28 acres of land. It is thought that the circle must have originally contained about 98 stones in order to complete the circle, but all that is remaining to the present day are 27 stones. Within the circle of massive stones are two smaller stone circles that sit inside the centre of the Avebury ring. One is located in the Northern sector of the Avebury ring and there are four of the 27 stones left today. The other is in the Southern sector of the ring and has five or the original 29 stones still standing. It is speculated that the inner circles were created first in about 2600BC while the outer circle and ditch were created later in 2500BC. Each of the stones is suspected to weigh upwards of 40 tons with heights that measure over twenty feet thus implying that the local inhabitants must have worked together in order to complete the Avebury Ring. Additionally, each stone was placed into holes in the earth that measured anywhere between six and 24 inches. The ditch also would have required a large amount of effort to form with the need to chop away about 200,000 tons of rocks. There are also some remnants of erosion that suggest the ditch may have at one time been filled up with water making the stone rings appear to be sitting on an island. Excavation studies have shown that there were 154 stones total when the Avebury ring was first built out of which 36 total are still standing. There are three theories about why the stones may have been removed, the first two have to do with modernization in which the stones were moved so that crops could be planted and the rock could be used to build foundations of homes and shops. The third theory is that in the 14th century the stones may have been broken up by Christian authorities in an attempt to remove pagan religion from the area. It is often speculated that the Avebury ring was part of a large serpent design that passed through a circle to form an alchemical symbol and that the area may have been part of a temple. Its exact use by ancient civilizations has not yet been fully understood. Investigation Although the stories tell of a monk who roams the stone circle the Most Haunted team did not see or hear anything paranormal in the stone circle itself although further investigations in The Red Lion, a pub next to the Avebury Stones, proved otherwise. Derek wanted to discover more about the stones and their origin during the investigation but had no such luck. At one point Yvette thought she saw two very clear spirits but were in fact just two people in the distance. Extras Yvette described the stones as being 'eire'.